


it's up to you now

by huni



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Triwizard Tournament, jaehyun is a slytherin and johnny a gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huni/pseuds/huni
Summary: in which Johnny stresses over his best friend, Jaehyun, being the Hogwarts' champion





	it's up to you now

The first time Jaehyun meets Johnny, the boy is falling high from his broom, face on the ground and butt to the air. He can hear every Slytherin laughing from the incident, except for Ten, Jaehyun’s classmate, who’s the only one to help Johnny get up and clean the grass from his robe.

As  Madam Hooch notices Johnny’s state is way more serious than expected, she asks Jaehyun to help Ten carry Johnny to the hospital because Ten was too tiny to do it alone. Even if all of them are first years, Johnny was probably half a feet taller than Ten.

“Are you alright?” Jaehyun asks Johnny, putting Johnny’s arm on his shoulders, to help him walk into the castle again “Your nose doesn’t look that good from here.”

“I hope Madam Pomfrey knows how to fix noses then.” Johnny tries to squish his nose, but grimaces at the smallest of movements.

“Stop doing it, Johnny, it’ll hurt more if you do it.” Ten says with a bored tone, rolling his eyes at his friend.

Johnny nods at what his friend says and they keep their way to the hospital in silence, just hearing Johnny’s heavy breathing now and then, probably the pain hitting harder as time went through. Jaehyun notices that Johnny’s nose started bleeding, the red stains covering the whole part next to Johnny’s mind. The image makes Jaehyun cringe thinking about the discomfort the Gryffindor is feeling at the moment. 

The hospital is quiet and empty, just the three of them and the nurse in the room. Madam Pomfrey analyses Johnny’s face and nose, giving him a disappointed look. She orders him to lay on one of the beds in the hospital, and so Johnny does it.

“You two can leave, Madam Pomfrey can deal with this broken nose alone.” Johnny smiles at the nurse next to him, who just gives him a fast glance while pouring the medicines for him in a cup.

Ten shrugs, he eyes Jaehyun for a second, who doesn’t move from his spot, and decides to leave. But Jaehyun decides to stay. Johnny drinks the medicine Madam Pomfrey prepared for him, grimacing at the end of it, but drinking it all because the nurse is watching him with threatening eyes, as if she’s saying  _ ‘You better drink all of this in one gulp’. _ When Johnny finishes it, she leaves both of them alone.

“I think I should stay, you’ll stay here for many hours and you need someone to talk to, so time will pass by faster.” Johnny raises an eyebrow, thinking that a Slytherin is being so kind hearted to him for the first time in all the days Johnny spent inside that school. He had Ten, but he wasn’t the warm type of person “That’s what I would like for someone to do to me if I were in your place.”

Johnny smiles “That’s pretty nice of you.” Jaehyun sits in a chair next to Johnny’s bed and when he’s about to say something again, Johnny stops him “Just don’t ask me why I was flying so high.”

“Well, that’s exactly what I was going to ask you. Why were you flying so high, Johnny?” Jaehyun asks anyways, with a soft laughter escaping his lips and he sees Johnny’s bitter face, but he answers it in just a few seconds.

“I wanted to be part of the Quidditch team, but I heard that Madam Hooch only selects the first years when they’re, I don’t know... bold?” 

“I guess she’s impressed with your landing today.” Jaehyun doesn’t know if he’s supposed to say those things to Johnny in this moment, especially because they’re not close at all.

“I think I ruined my chances of being part of the team until I graduate.” Johnny shrugs, but he doesn’t look or sound hurt with the thought of not joining the Quidditch team “What about you, Jaehyun?”

“What about me?” He asks in surprise.

“Do you dream about being a Quidditch player? Or are you more into studying?” Johnny continues to be playful, not minding the broken nose healing in his face in the moment.

“I… don’t know. Never thought about it? I think I’m just very plain to be anything else than just a student.” Jaehyun sees the little reaction in Johnny’s body with his words. He’s surprised when Jaehyun starts speaking about not having a dream, or thinking he’s not good enough for anything.

“Oh… I bet you’re the first Slytherin to ever say you’re too plain for anything.” Johnny gives half a laugh.

“You’re probably right, but I’m still young. Maybe this whole ambitious-Slytherin-thing will start when I get older.”

Jaehyun says it without thinking, mostly to make fun of Johnny’s reaction about his lame words and dreams. But Jaehyun doesn’t feel like he’s good at something or memorable, especially when you study in a school of wizards. He’s just… ordinary.

Little does he know.   


-

  
Johnny tries to block from hearing the screams, shutting his ears with his hands, but he can still hear it crystal clear. All the students from Hogwarts, from every house, shouting in an unisson crowd, cheering for the school’s chosen one.

_ “Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun, Jaehyun…” _

It echoes the arena, and probably the fields around it too. Johnny can see all of their friends do the same as the rest of the others students, Ten is even red from screaming so much. But Johnny can’t help but to be too concerned to feel any kind of joy while watching Jaehyun fighting an enormous and dangerous dragon, that could nearly kill him with those huge and sharp claws.

“Try to enjoy this a little at least!” Taeyong yells so Johnny can hear him, but all Johnny feels is nauseous from anxiety. He can barely look at the arena in front of him, Jaehyun looking so small in his eyes for the first time in all those years.

Johnny hears the crowd gasp as one and he decides to take a quick glance at what is happening in Jaehyun’s taks, just to see Jaehyun with a cut in his shoulder and even some patches of blood in his face, not to talk about the dragon cornering him against a rock. He looks completely exhausted, breathing heavily, but not completing each breathe because of the injury in his shoulder.

Johnny feels his heart clench with the image in front of him.

Jaehyun rolls to the right, escaping dragon by just some millimeters and Johnny closes his eyes before the dragon does anything else to his best friend. Johnny tries to lock himself inside his head, thinking about him and Jaehyun safe inside the castle, in the common room and drinking hot cocoa before going to sleep.

Johnny hears the screams going louder, almost deafening. Everyone around him was screaming like crazy. Taeyong grabs Johnny by his shoulders and hugs him, with a crying voice that Johnny heard about a million times whenever Gryffindor won at Quiddicth “He found the egg!”

His voice cracks at the end of the sentence, but the message is sent anyways and Johnny understands what is happening. The tears in Taeyong’s face are from happiness and relieve. Johnny just thinks he’s about to start crying too, sniffing as he starts to run in the middle of the people. He makes his ways through the crowd and jumps the steps from the bleachers until he’s seeing the tend where the champions are. Johnny doesn’t know if he’s allowed there, but he enters anyways.

The three chosen ones are there, congratulating each other for finishing the first task and for getting alive out of it. Johnny sees Jaehyun, talking to the Durmstrang champion, looking happy and fine as always. Except for the part that his shirt is almost gone and he has big cuts all over his torso, but Johnny is sure Jaehyun doesn’t care about it, at least not in that moment.

Jaehyun sees Johnny standing there, frozen in his place, just watching his friend from a distance, and gives him the biggest of smiles. Jaehyun’s face is dirty and his hair is probably a lost case, but he still looks so good Johnny feels out of breath for a moment, and then he walks in his friend’s direction, wanting only one thing.

“Hey Johnny, did you see the black flip I did there? I felt so…” Before he can finish whatever he’s saying, Johnny crashes onto him, hugging Jaehyun the closest he has ever done before. He can hear Jaehyun laugh and then whine, and Johnny remembers the cut Jaehyun has in his shoulder “For Merlin, it really hurts.”

Jaehyun is still holding onto the back of Johnny’s waist, just not as close as they were when hugging. Johnny’s eyes are wide, because the cut looks even more horrible this near and it scares Johnny that Jaehyun might lose his arm because of it.

“I’m sorry…” Johnny says, caressing Jaehyun’s arm, as if it would help with the pain he was feeling “We should go to the hospital, to heal this as soon as possible.”

Jaehyun nods and even if he’s sure someone was supposed to lead them to the hospital, Johnny does it before anyone else. Jaehyun leans against his best friend, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. Even if he feels pain and needs probably a whole twelve-hours night of sleep, he’s still happy he could finish his duty as the champion from Hogwarts.

“Dragons are scary.” He says, trying to make Johnny speak too, because he notices how quiet his best friend is, when normally, Johnny is the one to speak the most in their relationship “I felt so small next to it, it’s surreal.”

“At least it’s over and you don’t need to face another dragon anytime soon.”

Jaehyun frowns “Are you alright?”

“I just… Not the most pleasing experience seeing you fighting a dragon like that.” Johnny says, not caring about showing too much of his feelings. He never minded sharing them with Jaehyun, at least those type of feelings, friendly ones “I’m trying not to think about bad things, but this whole thing made me worried as hell about you.”

Jaehyun thinks about something to say, but nothing comes to his mind. If it were Johnny in that arena and him the one watching, he would go crazy in seconds. There’s no way he can blame Johnny for feeling like that. Deep down, he kind of feels happy for having someone that cares so much about him like that and, for a moment, it makes him smile.

“Don’t laugh at me, Taeyong was crying his eyes out because of you, you’re lucky it’s not him taking care of you right now, or else, you would be the one having to take care of him instead.” Johnny says.

They head to the hospital before anyone else, so Jaehyun has a little peace before their friends storm inside the room to celebrate with him. Johnny sits in a chair and waits for Madam Pomfrey to do whatever it needs to do to help Jaehyun’s healing.

She gives him the medicines and tell that Jaehyun can’t move his left arm for at least three hours. Johnny stays there, waiting with him until he’s released. Jaehyun still have some small bruises on his face and it’s all dirty, making it difficult even for Johnny to see his skin under it.

“Could I…” Johnny starts and Jaehyun glances up at him.

“Could you what?” Jaehyun frowns.

“Clean your bruises?” For Johnny that’s a big step, the biggest he has ever taken, but Jaehyun agrees to it calmly.

“Sure. Do your work.” Jaehyun gives a grin to Johnny.

Johnny takes the water in a bottle next to Jaehyun’s bed and some piece of fluffy cloth. He damps it with water and sits in the bed, beside Jaehyun’s body. Of course it would be way easier to do it with his wand, but Johnny learned it from his mom how to clean bruises like a muggle and he prefers to use this method. 

Johnny notices Jaehyun closes his eyes, waiting for Johnny to take care of him and so Johnny does it. 

First he brushes Jaehyun’s hair up with his fingers, to get a better access to Jaehyun’s face and starts to clean his face with the cloth. Johnny starts by the forehead, goes to his cheeks, nose and the chin. He tries to be super delicate and with cautious, especially when he hears Jaehyun murmurs that it’s hurting or when he flinches slightly. 

“You’re good at taking care of me, I could stay here all day.” Jaehyun says with a smile, opening his eyes “You have gentle hands.”

“Thank you.” Johnny says, trying not to let his ears and cheeks get red. He tries to stare at Jaehyun’s eyes, but they’re so close in an intimate moment, Johnny feels like running away.

Maybe he should just really run away.

-

Johnny doesn’t remember a thing that happens in the second task, one moment he’s taking a nap in the garden with Taeyong and the other he’s waking up, breathless, wet and with cheers all around him. He’s so lost and confused he almost doesn’t see the smiling Jaehyun next to him, looking like a merman prince. Jaehyun has gills in the sides of his neck and sharp teeth, but Johnny never felt so attracted to him like in this moment. Jaehyun keeps smiling at him, so bright and happy that Johnny starts to do the same. They are still in the waters of the river, staring at each other like nothing else is happening around them.

Suddenly two girls pop from the green and blurred water, making the trance Jaehyun and Johnny break in the moment. They swam to the pier, where Ten and Taeyong are waiting for them. Taeyong crying again.

The towels are warm and they even give blankets to warm both of them. Jaehyun gets closer to Johnny and whispers into his ear “I got first place.” 

Jaehyun’s wet lips touch Johnny’s skin and it makes him shiver. His gills and fangs are gone, Jaehyun looking like his normal self again and making Johnny’s heart burst with just small actions.

“For Merlin Johnny, you look like you’re about to freeze to death.” Taeyong hugs Johnny, caressing his sides and trying to warm his body “I’m so happy both of you are safe and that Jaehyun came in first place.” He sobs.

Johnny and Jaehyun don’t have to say anything, because both of them can hold conversations with just glances and that’s what they are doing in the moment, communicating without anyone noticing. In Johnny’s head, he’s sure Jaehyun can feel the same as him, or at least, a quarter of what he feels.

Maybe he knows how Johnny feels. It’s possible since they know each other like no one else. Taeyong and Ten are Johnny’s best friends too, but their connection is different. Johnny feels connected to Jaehyun by his soul, like Jaehyun could see it and read him like a book.

And if he knows something, he’s probably playing with Johnny. Jaehyun is the type to enjoy flirting and the sensation of having someone into him like this, but he probably doesn’t feel the same.

Jaehyun is obviously playing and Johnny is about to let him win, the smirk in his face says everything.

Jaehyun is a bastard.

  
  
  


-

It’s late at night, just the fading flame from a candle lighting the room. Soft sobs and whining can be heard through the silent dorm, not even a single soul wandering around the rooms after the curfew. Jaehyun and Johnny are the only ones to break the rules. Actually, a ton of rules.

  
First of all, a Gryffindor in the Slytherin’s dorm. Not that the rules are super strict about people from different houses chilling inside other house’s dorms, but Slytherin and Gryffindor have their own inner rules about that.  _ ‘No fraternizing with the enemy’ _ , they would say. Second, it’s way later than the curfew for them to be awake, especially Johnny to be out of his bed in such hour. But no one minds their out-of-Hogwarts-rules meeting, everyone knows Johnny is the only one who can calm Jaehyun down. It’s tough work and even Taeyong can’t do it.   
  
“They say the last task is the most dangerous one, Johnny.” Jaehyun sobs “People died in it before.”

They’re in Jaehyun’s dorm, sitting in the middle of the bed, their knees touching. Johnny tries not to think too much about it in the moment, he knows Jaehyun needs this time alone with his best friend more than anything, especially because he only can cry in front of Johnny. It’s not time to get giddy with stupid parts of the body touching slightly.   
  
Jaehyun closes his eyes, feeling Johnny’s fingers intertwine with his “You know, after the deaths that happened, the Triwizard Tournament became safer. The risk of death now is near zero, I guarantee you.”   
  
And in the last sentence, Johnny stutters, causing a new wave of tears to verge in Jaehyun’s eyes. Johnny needs to be positive, of course, it’s his best friend that is going to put his head in the line so the school can be glorious again, he’s as afraid as him. Losing him is the last thing he wants to think of right now.   
  
“This was a stupid bet. Yuta is fucking stupid!” Jaehyun aggressively whispers, a grimace distorting the good features of his face.   
  
“Actually, you’re the stupid one, you know. Really? A bet with Yuta about putting your name in the Goblet of Fire?” Johnny rolls his eyes, letting go of Jaehyun’s hands.

Jaehyun can sense that Johnny will always get angry every time he remembers how Jaehyun got himself into this mess. Yuta’s dare still echoes Jaehyun minds sometimes. 

_ ‘I bet you won’t put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Jaehyun. C’mon, we know you don’t have the balls to do it.’ _

Jaehyun had no intentions in participating in that. He never thought of himself as champion, nor the chosen one. He was a mere Slytherin student, with great grades and friendly smiles. But in that day, Jaehyun, out of foolishness, let Yuta get into his mind and decided to put his name in the Goblet, one hundred percent sure nothing would happen. He wrote  _ Jung Jaehyun  _ in a parchment paper, tossed it inside the Goblet and threw his middle fingers in Yuta’s direction.

Johnny laughed at his face for a hour straight from giving in with Yuta’s idiocy.

Jaehyun still remembers Taeyong’s face when Jaehyun became the champion from Hogwarts. Taeyong was a mix of glee for his friend being the chosen from his school, but also terrified from his safety. Jaehyun didn’t know how to act, because he wasn’t prepared for it.

He didn’t feel like a champion at all.

“Yuta should be the one here listening to your whining and comforting you, because both of you share the incredible same amount of one brain cell each.”   
  
Johnny snorts and gets up from Jaehyun’s bed, catching his bag from the chair next to Jaehyun’s nightstand and throwing it on his back. Jaehyun’s tears fall again, washing his cheeks with despair. Johnny can’t watch him like that, looking at him like a lost puppy about to burst with anxiety.

Jaehyun knows how to control Johnny, knows what he should do to get something from his best friend, he knows how to act around him and how his actions affect Johnny.   
  
“I’m sorry…”    
  
Johnny sighs, rolling his eyes once more “Yeah, you should be sorry.”   
  
Jaehyun holds his arm, bringing it next to his face, so Johnny can touch him. Johnny does exactly what Jaehyun wants, caressing his cheeks “Can you stay the night?” Jaehyun asks.

  
Jaehyun is a fucking bastard for being rich and having so much power over the school. He has his own room, and now that he’s the chosen one, he can do whatever he wants, especially invite Johnny to sleep in his room whenever he wants. Johnny gasps when Jaehyun gaze goes up to his, hooking his glance with intense eyes.

  
  
If it was a different night, different circumstances, Johnny would be sure Jaehyun had other thoughts in his mind, not just for his best friend to comfort him from probably dying in the next morning. He has desire in his eyes, almost melting Johnny down right there.

  
  
_ It’s your imagination, you fool _ , Johnny repeats to himself.

  
  
“If I get in trouble because—”

  
  
“You won’t.” Jaehyun cuts whatever Johnny intends on saying, grabbing his hand again.

  
  
It’s weird, because they’re a best friends trio and Taeyong isn’t with them at the moment. Normally when they have sleepovers, Taeyong always sleeps in the middle, with Johnny and Jaehyun at his sides. But it’s weirder because Johnny waited for this moment for so long, to be just them. Not that he didn’t enjoy Taeyong’s presence, but Taeyong is just his best friend and Jaehyun is his… Well, best friend too, but he is more. In Johnny’s heart.

  
  
Jaehyun leads him to his bed, still holding their gaze. All the deepest thoughts Johnny always kept to himself were about to explode, a whole volcano erupting inside of him. Johnny feels his skin hot, like flames dancing around him, licking his sensible spots around his neck and cheeks. Jaehyun notices his irregular breathing and smiles at the scene in front of him.

  
  
Apparently, he’s the one in control.   
  


He takes off his Slytherin robe, showing his plain pajamas. Johnny eyes Jaehyun laying down, following the smooth movement his torso makes, going up and down as he breathes. Jaehyun seemed so fragile a moment ago and now he’s with an arm under his head and eyeing Johnny like he never did before. His eyes are still watery and red, but the whole vibe around Jaehyun is totally different.

Johnny takes off his Gryffindor sweater, not that he didn’t want to sleep with it on, but because he felt so hot inside that freaking piece of cloth. Maybe in Jaehyun’s point of view, Johnny was about to strip in front of him, but that would too out of nowhere.

  
  
“Lay down already!” Jaehyun says with a bothered voice, looking like a whiny child.

For Jaehyun it’s easy, but Johnny is freaking out in so many levels that he doesn’t know how to lay down in a bed, to talk or even to move a muscle in Jaehyun’s direction. He thinks about when he started to like his best friend like this, but nothing comes to his mind. Maybe he liked Jaehyun since day one and got confused with his platonic feelings.

Taeyong came just a few months later and they started to hang out all three of them together and in Johnny’s head he felt the same for both Taeyong and Jaehyun, especially when Taeyong got insecure about their friendship, Johnny would guarantee that him and Jaehyun were like his brothers, both of them.

Taeyong never gave Johnny butterflies in his stomach or made his cheeks reddish with just a glance in his direction. Johnny never gave much thought into it, thinking it was normal for you to feel different things for different people in your life. Johnny liked Jaehyun more than he should and he started to notice it with small things that happened with them. One day, Jaehyun gave his scarf to Johnny because he was feeling too cold.

_ ‘Merlin, you’re even shivering!”  _ Jaehyun said as he wrapped the scarf around Johnny’s neck and everything became too much for Johnny. Jaehyun was staring at him, he was too close and Johnny could smell his cologne in the scarf, surrounding Johnny completely.

  
  
Right now, Johnny falls beside Jaehyun, just some inches apart from him. He can smell his minty breath and floral scent. It’s all over him, making his brain work slower than it normally does.

  
  
“Jaehyun, I—”

  
  
Before he can continue, Jaehyun hugs him. It’s an intimate hug, not like they normally do when others are around. Their bodies are glued as one, Johnny feeling all of the defined muscles on Jaehyun’s body with his bare hands. 

_ Oh damn, he’s fine. And he’s close. And I can’t breath. _

  
  
“Merlin, I’ve wanted to do it since the Ball, but Taeyong and Yuta were always in the way.”

  
  
Jaehyun leans a little, their noses already touching.  _ Is it really happening? _ It’s what crosses both minds “You were crying just minutes ago, Jaehyun.” Johnny whispers against his mouth, so close they’re almost touching lips.

  
  
“And now I’m not.” Jaehyun grins “I guess this is working great as comfort for me.”   


-   
  


Johnny drinks from his pumpkin juice, a frustrated sigh coming from his lips “Can you two, like, not be this happy and lovely so early in the morning?”

  
  
Yukhei kisses his boyfriend once again, making a flush of red cross Ten cheeks and ears. Johnny knows how much Ten hates pda, and still, he lets Yukhei do it with him. So, this is what being in love looks like. Handling a brainless boyfriend that needs to show his love every minute of the day.

  
  
“You’re just jealous.” Yukhei murmurs “You’re this bitter because Doyoung turned you down?”

  
  
“He didn’t turn me down, he already invited someone else to the ball.” Johnny cringes, remembering the sweet smile on Doyoung’s face as he said a big ass no to him when he tried to invite him to the ball.

  
  
“I guess you’ll have to go with Yuta.” Ten says, watching the grimace in Johnny’s face.

  
  
“Taeyong would never allow that to happen.” Johnny looks disgusted just by thinking about going to the ball with Yuta “He would rather go with me than let me go with Yuta.”

  
  
“You know Taeyong already has a date, right? That chick from Ravenclaw.” Yukhei is having fun, a small grin on the corners of his lips “But Ten could go with you, I would be crying all night long but, you know, everything for his best friend.”

  
  
“Calm down, Johnny will eventually find someone. There’s also Sicheng too.” 

Yukhei does a dramatic turn to look at his boyfriend’s face. “You mean your ex?” He asks, jaw dropped.

  
  
“He probably has no one to go and Johnny enjoys his company.”

  
  
Before Yukhei can get any more offended Johnny continues, “That’s alright! I’ll think of someone else. Sicheng is out of the list, he has tiny hands. It’ll look odd if we go together.”

  
  
Yukhei breathes, relieved and thankful. “Maybe Jungwoo?” 

  
  
He says and Ten gasps, holding his breath as he watches Johnny. He looks surprised with Yukhei’s idea, but doesn’t think it’s a terrible option. Jungwoo was the quiet type, with all the Ravenclaw student’s hovering over him because of his looks. And he sweetly broke Johnny’s heart without noticing it.

Actually, half of Hogwarts did break Johnny’s sweet and kind heart without noticing, the boy was too soft to bother others with his feelings and tears. Anyways, Jungwoo was still a friend, he helped him with potions all the time, and knowing him, he probably didn’t have a pair yet.

  
  
Perfect.

Well, almost perfect. But enough.

  
  
Jaehyun joins them later, all this chosen one thing is consuming him more than he expected. Johnny didn’t have any time with him, he always had fans pampering him, flirting with him and whatever school’s champion gets. If he has his best friend once a day it’s already a miracle.

  
  
Jaehyun was an option to be his pair too. Johnny’s first one to be honest, but he crashed all of his plans when he came all excited to him and told he invited a Beauxbatons to the ball. Damn those stunning girls with no flaws. Deep down, Johnny imagined something like that would happen.

  
  
“Uh... can you two stop?” Jaehyun does the same as Johnny did and sighs when watching the lovey-dovey couple in front of him “I’ll get diabetes just by watching you two together.” 

  
  
“There’s as much jealousy in your words as in Johnny’s, Jaehyun.” Yukhey chuckles, eating the fourth slice of pumpkin bread.

  
  
“Johnny,” Ten ignores the other boys and lays on the table to get closer to Johnny “Jungwoo is right over there.”

  
  
Everyone looks in the Ravenclaw’s table’s direction, watching the timid boy eat his porridge quietly “You should go talk to him.”

  
  
Jaehyun’s eyebrows raise “Why do you need to talk to him?” 

  
“I’m going to invite him to the ball.” He gives him a small smile.

  
“The hell you are!” Jaehyun shouts, calling the attention of everyone around them “Are you this desperate?”

  
  
“It’s him or Yuta, and he’s not that bad of an option. We’re still friends.” Johnny almost says Sicheng’s name, but Yukhei would make a show about it again “I’m kinda trapped here.”

  
  
Jaehyun keeps quiet for a moment, just looking at Johnny. He looks mad for sure, he went through all of Johnny’s suffering because of Jungwoo. Jaehyun wiped his tears with Taeyong and Ten, and the last thing he wanted was the Ravenclaw boy to get closer to his best friend again. “I’m going with you.”

  
  
Johnny’s jaw drops as Jaehyun say those words. Everyone is confused looking at them. Jaehyun already has a pair, a beautiful one, why would he give up just so Johnny didn’t have to go with Jungwoo? “What about YOUR pair?” Johnny asks.

  
  
“I’m not letting that kid come around you again, not even as friends, imagine as your pair in the ball.” He snorts.

  
  
“It’s alright, Jaehyun, I have no feelings for him anymore.”

  
  
“Don’t you want to go with me?” Jaehyun asks out of nowhere.

  
  
_ Of course I want _ , he thinks. Jaehyun had always been his first option, if only Johnny was his, everything would be perfect.

But he wasn’t.

  
  
“I don’t want to ruin your night.” He shrugs, scared eyes looking directly at Ten.  _ ‘Please, help me here’ _ , is what they’re telling the Slytherin.

  
  
“You won’t.” 

  
  
Jaehyun seems calm with his decision, while Johnny is about to burst in happiness with Jaehyun’s actions, but also in concern. The Ball is the night for the champions to shine and Jaehyun just gave up of his perfect ball because of him.   
  


  
  
-   


  
  
It’s Ball night and Jaehyun is restless waiting for his pair to show up. His hands are sweating because everyone from the three schools will be watching them. All eyes on the champions and their pairs. But more than that, he wants to see Johnny soon. His pretty face, glowing skin and silky hair. Oh, and he’ll be wearing a suit, so he adds that on the list of things that will blow Jaehyun’s mind that night.

  
  
When he appears, Ten is right beside him — arms hooked. They look stunning, but Johnny looks as if he’s shining, all eyes on him. Jaehyun knows he hates all of the attention, but people can’t help but look at his perfect suit, that matches perfectly his lean silhouette. It’s like the sun just entered the room, shining so bright it blinds everyone around.

  
  
Jaehyun can hear Yukhei’s cry of love when he sees Ten coming, the boy almost faints right there, but Jaehyun can’t look at Ten enough to see if he’s really worth fainting for. He has eyes for one boy only.

  
  
“Hey.” Johnny shyly whispers.

  
  
“Hey…” Jaehyun’s voice cracks, almost stuttering just with a simple ‘ _ hey’ _ .

  
  
They keep staring at each other, not a single word being said. It’s weird, Jaehyun knows Johnny since they’re eleven. He used to wear rainbow scarves and black boots, all of his clothes two sizes bigger than him because he got from his older brother. 

  
  
He has known him for so long, but he doesn’t know when he started to look at him with different eyes, seeing him as a man and not just as his best friend. But now, in this moment, he’s sure he would kneel in front of Johnny if necessary.

  
  
“We should line up.” Jaehyun says, cutting the silence between them.

  
  
Johnny nods and he hooks his hand on Jaehyun’s arm. He feels warm, on the verge of having an attack. Johnny searches for Taeyong’s or Ten’s eyes to calm him down, but neither of them are around. He’s terrified. 

  
  
Being the champion’s pair? Really? That was your plan to go unnoticed during the ball? 

  
  
He feels stupid.

  
  
“You look handsome.” Jaehyun whispers and Johnny can feel his cheeks getting redder “Not that you’re not handsome, but you’re the most handsome one here today.”

  
  
_ Nice words, best friend.  _ Even if the words make Johnny's cheeks and ears feel like fire, they still sound like something Jaehyun would say normally to his best friend.

  
  
“You don’t look too bad yourself, Jaehyun.” Johnny gives a soft giggle. A nervous giggle.

  
  
Somehow, the Slytherins brought firewhiskey to the Ball. By the end of it, almost everyone is wasted and drunk dancing around. Johnny feels light and dizzy at the same time, holding Jaehyun by his neck when dancing. Ten and Yukhei are nowhere to be seen and Taeyong is discussing something with Yuta in a table next to them.

  
  
It’s so late and they danced so much that Johnny’s feet are numb. Jaehyun keeps smiling at him, with his eyes almost closed. They’re so close, sharing their body heat. Jaehyun’s jacket is on Johnny’s shoulders, to keep him warmer.

  
  
It’s like they’re screaming in everyone’s face that they like each other and not just as friends. They danced all night long together, always with Jaehyun’s hands on Johnny’s waist, not letting him go anywhere far from him.

  
  
Johnny gets closer, resting his forehead on Jaehyun’s, staring at his eyes. Jaehyun doesn’t back off or look away. They keep slow dancing with their foreheads connected, just some inches from kissing. It’s about to happen, Johnny is sure of it, he can even see Jaehyun lick his lips with his tongue.

They are about to do it when they hear groans coming from where Taeyong and Yuta are sitting.

  
  
When they look in their direction, the boys are fighting, rolling on the floor. Johnny runs to them and Jaehyun follows him, trying to separate Yuta’s knuckles from Taeyong’s face.

  
  
“W-What the fuck is happening?” Johnny yells at them.

  
  
“Taeyong said I’m a terrible beater and that’s why our team always loses in the Quidditch matches.” Yuta keeps trying to punch Taeyong, which tries kicking Yuta “I’m showing what an incredible beater I’m by breaking his nose.”

  
  
After rolling on the floor a little more, Jaehyun manages to separate them. But the romantic mood between him and Johnny is all gone, now is just an odd atmosphere hanging around them. Was that really happening? Or were they just drunk? Is this going to ruin their friendship…?

  
  
“I’ll take Yuta to his common room.” Jaehyun announces, “Please, take care of Taeyong.”

  
  
Johnny nods, holding Taeyong’s body with his arms. Before Jaehyun leaves he gives Johnny an awkward kiss on his cheeks, it lasts too much and Jaehyun’s lips are wet. “Goodnight.”

  
  
He whispers and leaves with a drunk and pissed off Yuta.

  
  
“Remember me to never give you two boose ever again.” Johnny sighs, holding Taeyong by the waist.   
  


-   
  


  
But now there’s no Yuta, or Taeyong, or fighting, it’s just them sharing a bed.

  
  
“Jaehyun, I—” Johnny tries to say again.

  
  
“Yeah, me too.” He cuts him.

  
  
“You don’t even know what I was going to day.”

  
  
“You want to kiss me? Yeah, that’s what I want too.” He says “Not to kiss me, of course, but share a kiss with you and… Uh, you got it.”

He chuckles at his blabbering “And what about tomorrow?”

  
  
“If I’m gonna die tomorrow, or whatever, I want my last memory to be the feeling of your soft lips on mine.” Johnny cringes at his words, not knowing this side of Jaehyun, but liking it anyway.

  
  
“As you wish, champion.”

-

It’s hard to keep a secret relationship, especially with the school’s champion.

The day after their first kiss, and the alone night together happened, Jaehyun won the Triwizard Tournament. It’s not like Johnny was expecting any less than that, after all, Jaehyun’s a Slytherin and, now, Johnny’s boyfriend. Jaehyun asked him out before the last task and said he would be his lucky charm, so he had nowhere to run but to say yes. Not that he would say no, but Jaehyun made it very clear that his life almost depended in him becoming his boyfriend, at that specific day and time.

When Jaehyun’s party starts, Johnny is sure he’ll grab him by the waist and kiss him in front of everyone, so all the students can see they’re a couple now. Johnny can perfectly picture Jaehyun doing that, but he doesn’t make a move in his direction the entire party. Not even a little chat with his best friend. Nothing. Actually, Yuta is the one to make a move on Johnny tonight. He’s a little drunk from all the booze the last years probably brought from their last trip to Hogsmead.

Yuta says he always liked Johnny, the way he looks at him with despise and the fact that he would step on him turns him on and makes him happy inside. To Johnny’s surprise, Yuta has this huge crush on him, for years, since fourth year. Johnny can sense Jaehyun’s eyes on them, watching as they talk so close to each other, but it’s only so Yuta can confess his feelings with dignity and tell Johnny the history about how it happened with details.

For Jaehyun, it looks like they are flirting, all the whispers Yuta is secretly throwing in Johnny’s ears makes everything look even more suspicious. Johnny is not the type to play games, that’s more on Jaehyun’s side, but he feels so pitiful that the first thing that crosses his mind is to touch Yuta’s chest and start giggling “Oh Yuta, you’re going to make me blush!”

Yuta is confused with Johnny’s reaction because he just confessed his feelings to the boy and Johnny is crying from laughing, but Johnny can see the grimace that crosses Jaehyun’s face in that moment, for a fraction of time, because in the next second a fourth year appears and starts talking with him.

Johnny tries to forget about it for a moment and searches for his friends, the ones he’s not dating and ignoring at the time being, or Yuta. Taeyong is too busy hitting on Kun to notice Johnny is alone and needing company. Johnny knows Taeyong likes Kun and doesn’t reach for them, so he continues his search for someone to talk to and be his company in that damn champion party.

Ten and Yukhei are probably far from this party, doing whatever business couples do when they’re happy and celebrating. So Johnny decides to go to his room. The party sucks, Jaehyun is the center of everything and he’s too frustrated to pretend nothing is happening.

It’s their first day dating and Johnny already feels left behind. For a minute, he thinks all of this was a huge mistake, because now their friendship is messed up too and Jaehyun is his best friend. They would need time to go back to what they were before deciding dating was a great idea.

It’s frustrating too, that he likes Jaehyun so much, much more than he imagined because his heart hurts every time he remembers him treating him just like a friend in front of others. Is he ashamed to show him as his new boyfriend? Jaehyun has dated some girls, mostly older ones and Ravenclaws. They were all so pretty, just as you would imagine. But now he dates him and the thought about Jaehyun hiding  _ only _ Johnny makes all of his confidence go away. Maybe it was for the best that he didn’t kiss him in front of everyone, it would be a joke in the whole school. Jaehyun, the Triwizard Tournament Champion, dating him? Seriously?

Johnny wishes everything was just a dream, a distant memory on the back of his head, but it’s still fresh and vivid in his mind. He decides to go to sleep because it’ll be better than go over and over about the issue. Screw Jaehyun. Best friend and worst boyfriend.

-

The sun is rising when Johnny hears knocks on the door of his dorm. The boys are asleep, some of them didn’t even return to their beds and Johnny rolls her eyes, but wished he was one of the boys to spend the night in someone else’s bed. The knocks continue and he hurries up to open it up.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says with a grin and the first thing that Johnny does is to close the door in his face. His arms straight holding the door handle. Jaehyun opens the door with ease and looks at his with hurt eyes “why did you do this?”

Johnny looks back at the boys sleeping and back at Jaehyun. He decides it’s best to have this conversation outside the room, so he won’t wake anyone up. Jaehyun lets Johnny pass through him and goes down some steps on the stairs. He’s taller than Jaehyun, as normal, looking up at him. Jaehyun’s hair is a mess and he looks like he had a fight with a giant in the forest. Johnny crosses his arms around his chest because he was probably partying until the morning, and now that he remembers that he has a boyfriend, he comes to see him.

“What do you want?” Johnny’s voice is cold and Jaehyun notices something is odd.

“I came to see you. I missed you.” Jaehyun almost pouts, but controls his lips so he doesn’t look so pitiful “Maybe you could sleep in my room tonight.”

“I was already sleeping and it’s already morning, Jaehyun.” Johnny wants to hurt him, show him that he’s bitter about something, or else he would never refuse to sleep in Jaehyun’s arms “Did you enjoy the party?”

“So this is about me spending the night at the party?” He gestures with his hands and Johnny can’t believe he’s so dense he doesn’t get why he’s mad at him, or maybe he doesn’t want to believe he did something wrong “You’re angry at me for enjoying MY party?”

“For Merlin, am I this pathetic in your eyes?”

“No, of course not.” Jaehyun scratches the back of his neck “But I don’t get why you’re acting like this.”

Johnny rolls her eyes “Maybe because you acted like I’m not your boyfriend? Not even mentioned it to our friends. No holding hands, or victory kiss, or just a shoulder hug and simple words to introduce me like  _ ‘hey, this is Johnny, my boyfriend’ _ .”

Jaehyun seems to get what is going on because his jaw drops as soon as he starts to speak “I thought we were keeping it a secret.”

“Why would we keep it a secret?”  _ Because he’s embarrassed to have you as his boyfriend _ .

“Mostly Taeyong.” Jaehyun says “We’re a trio and now we’re dating, you know how he is, he’ll feel left behind and whine to Kun and Ten about how we stabbed him in his back.”

It makes sense, because Taeyong would be dramatic over the situation, still Johnny feels weird inside.

“I thought you were ashamed of me, to have a boyfriend like me.” Johnny admits after some seconds, giving in for Jaehyun once more.

“A boyfriend like you? You mean my best friend and the person I cherish the most? I want Dumbledore to make an announcement about our relationship and make the frog coral sing you a song while we cheer with pumpkin juice and a big piece of pie.”

Johnny chuckles and feels his cheeks warm, red flushing in his skin “That’s a little too much.”

Jaehyun kneels before him, looking bigger than ever even if he’s on his knees. “I love you, Johnny, as my best friend and boyfriend and I didn’t mean to harm you with my actions.”

“I love you too, Jaehyun.” And he goes to him and kisses his cheeks, nose and last but not least, his lips.

-

They agree to keep it a secret until it’s the right time to tell Taeyong about what is happening. Ten already knows it because Johnny can never lie to him and he noticed some looks they were sharing the past days. Johnny liked all of this secret relationship they were sharing, especially the make out sessions they had in empty classrooms.

Jaehyun really likes to kiss all the time, but they can’t do it everywhere. But they will intertwine their hands during breakfast, or in classes they have together, or in the library. They’re lucky Taeyong isn’t the type to study during his free time, so they can get really close while studying.

One day, they’re having breakfast, Ten and Yukhei having their own conversation and Taeyong and Johnny discussing something about Quidditch with Jeno, Mark and Kun. Kun being overprotective about the team of his house, but losing to the rest of the ones in the table.

“Gryffindor is the biggest winner and everyone knows it.” Taeyong says and all of them nod at it “We are going through a bad phase right now, but nothing compared to Hufflepuffs history of always losing.”

“We Hufflepuffs don’t care that much about Quidditch, actually. But go off, Taeyong, in the end of the season your beloved Gryffindor team is always losing to Slytherin.” Kun shrugs and Taeyong feels hurt two times, for his Quidditch team and for Kun for speaking to him like that.

“Thanks Kun for speaking the truth.” Ten chuckles at their friends, middleing in the discussion for the first time.

“That’s not the truth.” Taeyong whines, so soft almost not all of them can hear him “Anyways, where’s Jaehyun?”

Johnny knows Jaehyun was studying until late, because when Johnny left his room this morning Jaehyun was going to sleep, but he can’t say a thing so he goes with Taeyong’s concern “I don’t know, he should be here already? Maybe he overslept again.”

They don’t need to speculate about it because Jaehyun shows up in the hall, bags under his eyes and looking so tired Johnny just wants to tuck him into his bed again. Jaehyun comes straight in their direction, yawning. 

Before saying good morning to his friends, he goes directly to Johnny, holding the sides of his face and giving him a quick kiss. Johnny, and everyone in the table, looks surprised by his actions but Jaehyun is smiling to Johnny with his eyes closed. Until he realises Johnny is holding his breath, so he opens his eyes to see his boyfriend’s widen eyes under him.

“Oh, shit.” Jaehyun says under his breath and then turns to the rest of his friends “This is my new greeting, y’all! A kiss on the lips, I was just reading that it keeps friendship way more intimate and I feel so intimate to all of you, you know.”

Jaehyun is ready to kiss Jeno in the lips too, but the boy punches his face, not so hard, but enough for Jaehyun to get away from him “Just assume you two are dating!” Jeno says.

Johnny gives a nervous laugh “What you mean  _ dating _ ? We’re best friends!” Jaehyun holds his jaw, where Jeno hit him and Johnny feels the urge to ask if he’s fine and kiss his pain away.

“Oh, I won the bet.” Yukhei says.

“But they didn’t say anything, Jaehyun is just dumb.” Ten rolls his eyes.

“What fucking bet are you talking about, Yukhei?” Jaehyun asks, sitting on the seat next to Johnny.

“We had a bet about when you two would tell us about your relationship.” Mark laughs and everyone follows him, just Johnny and Jaehyun keeping a straight face “Yukhei said you wouldn’t last a month.”

“What?” Johnny says, lost and not understanding a thing that it was happening “Even you knew?”

Johnny asks to Taeyong and he just shrugs “Johnny, you always get in our dorm in the middle of the night and forgets I’m the head boy in our house, so I normally speak with the others head boys, especially the Slytherin one and he told me which room you were coming from every night. You two were pretty obvious even if I weren’t the head boy, and if you ask  _ ‘how would he knows about our relationship? _ Remember that I’m best friends with both of you, there’s no one here that knows you two like I do, so I found out in the first week of you dating and then Ten just confirmed it to me.”

“Ten!” Johnny shouts at his friend, feeling betrayed.

  
  


“He did all alone, I just said he was right about his assumptions.” Ten says almost laughing, but tries to keep this a serious matter.

“And what do you think about us dating?” Jaehyun asks Taeyong, with concern in his eyes.

Taeyong thinks for a second, not saying anything at first, but then smiling at his friends “Didn’t I just say I know you two like the back of my hand? I’ve known how you feel for years, so there’s nothing for me to think about in this matter, just the two of you.” Even if the circumstances aren’t appropriate and none of them saw it coming, both Johnny and Jaehyun feel relief from this conversation “Of course we’re a trio and this will never change, but if you were worried I would turn down your proposal to be a part of the couple, I’m sorry, but I have to deny it.”

“That’s not what worried us…” Jaehyun whispers “But anyways, if all of you already know there’s no point in hiding this anymore, so can we kiss and hold hands and walk around like a couple?”

“Please, no making out when the others are around.” Kun says.

“I’m not against making out with friends around.” Yukhei shrugs and everyone roll their eyes at him.

“Of course you’re not.”

The mood in the table is lively, everyone is making fun of how much of a morons Johnny and Jaehyun were, and that made them the perfect couple. Stupid together.

Taeyong gets really close to his best friends through the table, whispering to them “But the next time both of you keep a secret from me I’m going to expose you to the whole school with every picture I got from the head boys in your midnight and library dates, so think before you do anything behind my back.” And smiles at them, who just share a glance and nod at whatever Taeyong is saying.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this is my first johnjae fic so i hope you like reading it!!  
> big thanks to my friend and [beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/works)  
> that helped me a lot with this one <3  
> any feedbacks are welcome as always and see you next time :)


End file.
